Flagship
A flagship is a term referring to the status conferred upon a starship. Typically, a flagship is a starship commanded by a flag officer (an admiral or similar rank). The term also properly applies to the ship of whatever commanding officer is in charge of a grouping of ships. A third, more colloquial usage of the term can mean that the ship in question is considered an "exemplar" of the best capabilities and virtues of the force it represents. Federation-Starfleet ."]] The served as the "''flagship of the Federation" and of Starfleet, from 2364 to 2371. ( , , ; ; ) While commanding the , Data made continuous reports to the Enterprise-D, the flagship of the armada that employed the tachyon detection grid along the Klingon-Romulan border in 2368. ( ) During the Borg threat of 2370, the served as Vice Admiral Alynna Nechayev's flagship. ( ) In 2373, Admiral Hayes led the Federation fleet against a Borg cube at the Battle of Sector 001 aboard his flagship. Following its destruction, Jean-Luc Picard, captain of the took command of the fleet in order to coordinate the destruction of the Cube. ( ) The frequently served as a flagship during the Dominion War with Captain Benjamin Sisko leading attack fleets into Dominion-held space, although overall theater command was under Admiral William Ross. (Star Trek: Deep Space Nine) In an unknown, alternate future timeframe, Admiral William T. Riker commanded the ''Enterprise-D as his flagship explaining that "they tried to decommission her about five years ago. One of the advantages of being an Admiral is you choose your own ship." ( ) First Federation In 2266, the encountered the First Federation flagship Fesarius, under the command of Commander Balok. ( ) Klingon-Cardassian Alliance Regent Worf commanded the Klingon flagship responsible for leading the assault, on several occasions, against Terok Nor and the Terran Rebellion. ( ) :This vessel was only referred to as the "Klingon flagship" in the script, and was not identified as such in dialog. Klingon Empire At one time during Romulan Commander Toreth's illustrious career, she commanded a ship that attacked a Klingon outpost which was supposedly undefended, but was discovered to in fact be defended by attack force of cloaked warships, that took her squadron completely by surprise. Half of her ships were destroyed before the Romulans even opened fire, but when they did, the Klingon ships were no match for the Romulans. In fact, Toreth even destroyed the Klingon flagship herself, following the assault, she received the Sotarek Citation for her actions that day. ( ) For five years of Martok's civilian career, he served as a laborer aboard ShiVang's flagship. As he explained it, "then, as fortune would have it, the Romulans made a foolhardy attempt to board our ship. I earned a battlefield commission." ( ) In 2372, the Klingon Empire introduced the as its new flagship. ( ) When General Martok was later promoted to Supreme Commander of the Ninth Fleet, following the recapture of Deep Space 9 in 2374, Captain Benjamin Sisko offered to arrange the General quarters for him onboard the station. Martok declined, stating that "I'll keep my flag aboard the [[IKS Rotarran|''Rotarran]]. It's cramped but at least I'll feel like I'm still at war." ( ) The following year, Romulan Senator Cretak complained the low priority given to repairing Romulan ships, and that "''the ''Dividices and the Genorex have waited three weeks while a dozen Klingon ships have been given priority." Miles O'Brien explained to the Senator that he planned the repair based on which ships had "''the greatest need", which so-happened to be the Klingon ships. Major Kira Nerys interrupted, and in the interest of diplomacy, agreed to allow the two ships in for repair, but to do so was required to delay repairs to the and the Rotarran, adding "someone will have to tell General Martok why his flagship was bumped." ( ) Romulan Empire , "the finest and proudest."]] In 2266, the Praetor's flagship, "the finest and proudest," in the Romulan Empire attacked several Earth Outpost Stations. It was successfully beaten by the USS Enterprise, under the command of Captain James T. Kirk, and eventually destroyed by the ship's own commander in defeat. ( ) The USS Enterprise encountered and was initially captured by a group of ships including two Romulan D7 class battle cruisers and a Bird of Prey after illegally crossing the Romulan Neutral Zone in 2268. After a series of deceptions on the part of Kirk and Spock, aboard the Romulan flagship, they were successful in stealing its cloaking device. ( ) In 2370, Romulan and Federation task forces built up along the Romulan Neutral Zone in response to anomalous readings in the Devron system, located within the Zone. Four Warbirds held position along the Romulan side of the Neutral Zone, led by the flagship Terix, commanded by Tomalak. ( ) In 2375, during the Battle of Cardassia, Admiral William Ross reported to Captain Sisko that "the Romulan flagship's been destroyed. Their entire line is collapsing." ( ) Terran Empire In the mirror universe, in 2155, the served as the flagship of the Terran Empire. ( ) Later, Jonathan Archer declared the his flagship after he captured it and worked to quell the alien rebellion. ( ) Apocrypha According to the McDonald's comic "Star Trek Stars", the ''Enterprise'' was considered "command ship of the Federation" after the V'Ger incident. External link * de:Flaggschiff nl:Vlaggenschip Category:Starship classifications